Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's toy vehicle having a safety device which apart from others inherent in its organization and constitution allows remote disconnection of a motor of the toy vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Already known in the state of the art are toy vehicles prepared for carrying a child who independently drives the vehicle, with complete independence of control. The said vehicles are of the type comprising an electric motor, a power supply formed by dry or wet batteries and an electrical circuit including an easily accessible pushbutton closing the stated motor supply circuit.
As said above, in this type of vehicle the child is completely independent to drive and steer the vehicle in which he is travelling, with the risks inherent thereto. This is why this type of vehicle is for children of a certain age, approximately from four years upwards, but they are not appropriate for younger children, of ages ranging from one to three years, since their lack of driving skill could cause them problems and slight accidents which, although not representing a serious risk, must be avoided so as not to upset the child's emotional state.
Thus, in the present state of the art, there is no child's toy vehicle which, while being capable of being driven by the child himself, includes a safety device which is remotely controlled by an adult, through which the motor supply may be cut to stop the vehicle at any one time, to avoid risks that the child has no faculties to foresee or avoid, said device also serving to reconnect the motor supply when the risk situation has been averted.